Son histoire
by Asari
Summary: ...Aya pense au jour où elle l'a raconté à Urumi, celle qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie. Kikuchi/Kano en arrière-plan. Aya Kano est un personnage inventé par mes soins


Elle soupira. A moitié allongée mollement sur le lit de Yoshito, elle le regardait dire un petit bonjour à la baleine des sables. Les parents étant partis pour quelques jours, le laissant seul, elle restait chez lui durant ce court laps de temps. Ensuite...elle irait voir sa prof de musique, tiens.

o0O°SsS°O0o

- Eh, Kanzaki est là...

- Elle vient en permanence maintenant ?

- Faut croire que oui... Apparement elle a été intéressée par Onizuka.

- C'est ça, tu crois ?

- C'est vrai que pour l'instant, elle n'a pas trop chahuté...

Elle se tourna vers le groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient levé pour s'installer dans la salle voisine. Perm avec leur prof principal équivalait à glandouille, bavardages et bordel dans les deux salles, la deuxième n'étant pas utilisé à cette heure. Kanzaki était là ? Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais après tout elle n'était revenue qu'à partir de cette heure.

Elle se glissa dans l'autre salle, suivant le groupe d'élèves et tomba de l'autre côté, à l'autre bout du mur sur une blonde aux yeux vairons assise paresseusement contre le mur.

- Salut, Aya...

- Urumi ! Oh, je... Urumi !

Elle balbutia quelque peu sous le léger sourire de son amie puis se jeta à moitié sur elle en la serrant dans ses bras. La jeune surdouée referma les siens sur son dos, attendant que le choc soit passé. La brune, qui portait aujourd'hui une courte perruque violette et bouclée la lâcha à contrecoeur et s'installa en tailleur contre le mur, une sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Au fait, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ces derniers jours ? demanda son amie en français, por garder cette conversation secrète.

_Ca me rappelle qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait se permettre de suivre les cours en étant calme sans se faire bizuter_, songea affectueusement Urumi.

- J'étais malade... Je suis venue au début, mais ça a rapidement empiré et je suis allé chez ma prof de musique pour qu'elle me soigne, car il ne valait mieux pas compter sur mes...parents... répondit-elle de la même façon.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ta vie, d'ailleurs.

- Oui...c'est vrai...et pourtant, tu m'as raconté ton secret, c'est normal que je fasse de même, murmura Kano avant de reprendre en chinois, mais par contre ce ne sera ni court, ni intéressant...

Urumi se demanda pourquoi ce changement de langue avant d'apercevoir Kikuchi derrière le mur, qui mine de rien écoutait les deux filles.

- D'accord, je t'écoute... Mais avant ça, continua-t-elle en revenant au français, ça ne te dérange pas que ton petit génie écoute ?

- Non, c'est pour ça que je parle en chinois, ça m'évitera de devoir lui en parler directement...

- Très bien...

Elle lâcha un bref mot avant de l'inciter à reprendre.

- Ma mère était une belle femme, certes, mais extrèmement spéciale et pour tout dire, nettement fêlée. Elle voulait absolument un enfant, mais pas l'homme qui allait avec. Ca, ce n'était pas problématique. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je lui reproche.

Elle était tombé sur un prostitué qu'elle payait pour qu'il l'engrosse. Elle a fait ça encore et encore...toujours avec le même. Ca ne marchait pas. Et ce pendant plusieurs années...trois ou quatre, je dirais. Il a dû devenir riche avec elle, lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour, mais là n'est pas le propos. D'ailleurs, à ce que je sais, il ne l'est pas, ou plus.

Elle-même faisait des photos pour divers magazines de cul et était strip-teaseuse la nuit. Un matin, vers quatre ou cinq heures, elle rentra chez elle, dans le petit appartement qu'elle occupait. Elle eut le malheur de tomber sur un homme, dans une ruelle, qui ne nourrissait pas l'ambition de protéger les jeunes filles en détresse. Loin s'en faut.

Il la viola. Il aurait pu repartir calmement après, mais les cris de plaisir et de douleur mêlés de ma génitrice adorée l'avaient curieusement très excité. C'est une situation finalement normale pour une masochiste et un sadique, mais bon... Il remit ça, donc. Elle put, cette fois, voir son visage.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle était devant plusieurs personnes, comme on voit à la télé quand ils doivent identifier un suspect. Elle avait porté plainte, tout ça pour le retrouver. Elle le reconnut immédiatement mais dit qu'il n'était pas dans le tas. Quand ils furent libérés, à la sortie du commissariat, elle se dirigea vers lui et le prévint qu'elle était enceinte. Elle le força à l'épouser, l'alléchant en lui disant qu'elle avait aimé ça et qu'il pourrait la violer quand il voudrait.

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai...disons, honte de ma mère.

Manque de pot pour moi, il accepta. Je suis née huit mois et demi plus tard. Ils ont, comme elle se plait à s'en vanter, choisi mon nom avec des fléchettes sur une feuille remplie de noms féminins.

Revenons au prostitué, il n'a pas encore fini sa prestation dans mon histoire, malheureusement pour moi, car il a des tendances pédophiles certaines.

Quand j'avais cinq ans, ma mère, cette charmante femme aux idées aussi fraiches qu'innocentes et sans conséquence, hébergea ce moins que rien en _souvenir du passé_. N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas été foutu de la mettre enceinte, mais dans un sens, c'était plutôt mieux pour moi et ma santé mentale qui va en se dégradant avec ces trois-là.

Un jour, une matinée plus précisément, où il avait fini son "travail" un peu plus tôt, il rentra, prit une douche, dormit un peu. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Je suis rentrée dans la chambre un peu plus tard. A cette époque ce qui devait devenir la mienne était un débarras encombré de...de trucs de cuir et de métal, des menottes, des martinets, des body ouverts de partout.

Je suis donc rentrée dans la chambre qui servait à mon père, ma mère et moi. Autant te dire, au passage, que déjà je ne dormais pas beaucoup la nuit. Il était allongé sur le drap, complètement nu et en érection.

J'allais sortir quand il s'est réveillé. Il a essayé de m'amadouer, de me faire venir sur le lit pour "m'occuper de lui". Sans dire un mot, carrément terrifiée par l'étincelle lubrique de ses yeux, je me suis dirigé vers la porte.

Il a essayé de me rattraper mais je lui ai échappé et je suis rentrée dans le salon. Il est sorti peu après moi, toujours nu comme un ver.

Il m'a attrapé par les poignets et commençait à glisser sa main sous ma jupe lorsque mes parents sont arrivés. Complètement excité et incapable de se retenir, il s'est précipité sur ma mère pour la renverser et la violer.

Il avait déjà bien commencé sa tâche quand mon père est entré. Il a posé les sacs qu'il tenait, s'est glissé derrière lui et...eh bien, il l'a...sodomisé.

Tu peux imaginer à quel point j'ai été ravie d'assister à ça à cinq ans.

Après, il n'a plus essayé mais je surprends encore des regards. J'évite de me retrouver seule avec lui.

Et puis, un jour, j'ai bousculé dans la rue une femme qui devait avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans. Ses lunettes de soleil sont tombées, je les lui ai rendu machinalement, puis j'ai levé les yeux.

Pas très beau à voir. Elle avait les paupières...cousues entre elles et bizarrement gonflées, comme si ce n'était pas un globe oculaire qui se trouvait en dessous, mais quelque chose en prenant la place. Elle avait aussi des petits piercings et une croix tatouée sur l'oeil droit. Elle les a remise et m'a demandé de l'aider à porter ses sacs pour me faire pardonner. Pas contrariante, j'ai accepté.

C'est devenu ma prof de musique, de langues et encore d'autres choses. Ayant vécu longtemps en inde, elle parlait tous les dialectes de là-bas.

Elle parle fort, d'un ton autoritaire, elle est crue, vulgaire, directe, elle a un sale caractère et des idées tordues... Elle est vraiment bizarre et absolument pas délicate ou féminine mais elle est adorable...magré un sens de l'humour spécial et son côté grivois...

Je vais souvent chez elle. En plus, elle habite une grande maison splendide.

Des fois, je reste chez elle une semaine, ou un mois et les trois pervers chez qui je vis normalement ne s'en aperçoivent pas. C'est à cause d'eux que je me suis mise à apprendre compulsivement tout ce que je pouvais apprendre, pour les oublier, depuis toute petite.

Elle s'arrêta là et regarda Urumi, qui était quant à elle légèrement choquée.

- Je vois... murmura-t-elle. Et dire que je me plains de mon secret.

- On ne mesure pas la douleur qu'inflige un secret à son importance, répliqua gentiment Aya. Un petit secret peut faire bien plus de mal qu'un grand. Ma vie, pour tout dire, je m'en fout complètement. Alors que ce simple truc t'a fait terriblement souffrir.

- Aya...

- Tu sais, je trouve ça triste que presque personne à part moi ne veuille parler vraiment avec toi. Ils te suivent, ou te suivaient lors du chahut, mais jamais ils n'ont essayé de s'entendre avec toi. Ils ont peur de toi, te trouvent bizarre et ne veulent pas t'approcher, alors que tu es...vraiment...une fille...je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, mais...tu vaux le coup. J'ai osé, moi, et j'ai eu raison. Quoi que tu fasses...tu pourras compter sur moi, parce que tu es plus qu'une simple amie pour moi, rajouta-t-elle en russe.

-_ Aya !_

o0O°SsS°O0o

- Aya ?!

- Hein ? Euh, oui...

- Tu étais à deux doigts de dormir et je me disais que je risquais de te réveiller en me couchant.

- Ah...merci.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- Devine...

- Je ne vois pas, soupira-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

- Fais-moi l'amour.

-- -- -- -- --

Il soupira en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Si seulement tous tes désirs pouvaient être aussi faciles à exaucer.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ensommeillée, se blottissant contre lui.

- J'aimerais effacer cette famille que tu te trimballes et qui te fait souffrir, mine de rien, lui répondit son amant en caressant les mèches légères d'un noir d'encre qui couvraient son front. Mais sans ce passé encombrant, tu ne serais pas celle dont je suis tombé amoureux et que j'aime de plus en plus au fil du temps.

Elle hoqueta silencieusement et sentit son coeur faire un bond gigantesque en ratant au moins un battement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça un jour, alors maintenant...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien...rien, je...t'aime.

- Je sais, sourit-il.

- Eh ! Arrête de te la jouer !

Il se mit à la chatouiller doucement à la cambrure de son dos.

- Eh ! Arrête ça, abruti !

- Hé hé...

Il la reprit dans sa tendre étreinte, les yeux rieurs. Après un instant, il sentit sa respiration s'apaiser, et l'écarta pour la regarder.

Elle dormait, un sourire béat sur son fin visage.

- Aya Kano...! murmura-t-il en souriant avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui. Tu me rendras fou...


End file.
